The Way Of The Ninja
by Sukotto666
Summary: umm, this my story...yup
1. Chapter 1

**The Way Of The Ninja**

Epilogue 

_It has been a century since Naruto Uzumaki became Hokage and died to protect the village, and things have kind of returned to normal, the Uchicha clan was saved by Sasuke Uchicha and Sakura Haruno, who married and "rebuilt" it, Konohagakure and Sunagakure formed another alliance, along with Kirigakure and Otogakure. Things seem to be very peaceful and quiet, as the Chuunin exams are about to begin, and they're being hosted in Kirigakure, but something just doesn't feel right to the Hokage's._

Part 1: The Chuunin Exam 

"Would all Gennins step this way please?", the examiner called, as she was ready to start the exam. "Ok, this is where th-…"

"KIRRU, IS THAT YOU!", Kirru turned around to see Sukotto, Maiku and Koorii running towards him" Oh shit, it is you man how you been doin", Sukotto yelled as they all jumped and hugged him.

"GACK, umm hey", was his reply as he hugged them back

Koorii looked at Kirru and thought, _"Wow, he's gotten way bigger than when I last saw him, taller and more built"_

"Ha ha, Maiku, you still wearing that mask, ey, jeez, I thought by now you would have st-…"

"Ahem", coughed the examiner, "Can we get started now?"

"Yes mam!"

"Ok, as I was saying, this is where the exam will take place, in the forest, and your goal is to get all the way through and out the other side, where I will meet you at a tower, but there is a catch, you must get there before others, for I will only accept up to eight teams, and there is fifteen teams here, so good luck, don't get killed, and see you on the other side………BEGIN!"

Kirru decided him and his team would run through this with Sukotto's team, so they could catch up on the times, "Sukotto, Koorii, Maiku, this is Trevurra and Denisu", he turned and looked at his team, "We're gonna run through this place with them, ok?"

"Yea no problem", replied Trevurra, eager to see these people fight, as Denisu said nothing.

"Ok, well, lets get moving then", yelled Maiku, as they all took off into the forest.

They were running for a while when they encountered another team, who was fighting off a giant bear, "Just keep going let them handle their own problems", Said Koorii.

After a couple hours passed, they stopped running, "Dude, how long has it been since this started", Asked Sukotto

"Umm, nine hours", was the reply

"K, thanks…umm which one of you said that?"

Kirru, already on his feet, said, "None of us, that's the problem"

The rest of them stood up, weapons out ready to fight, when a young girl stepped out of the bushes, "Umm, sorry, that was me, I heard you ask and yea…, I don't want no trouble", the girl replied to them.

"Ariisha, where did you go?", called someone

"Over here!" she replied, as two other girls came out of the bushes

"What are you doing over here?" asked the girl with a metal thing strapped to her back

"I felt like meeting some of the other teams, and they were right here"

"Well we might as well introduce ourselves", said the other girl, "I'm Keitorin, this is Seera", pointing to the girl with the thing on her back, "And you already met Ariisha"

Denisu looked at the three girls and decided to say something, "Umm, hi, yea, why are you way over here didn't you go through a different entrance?"

Keitorin looked at him and smiled, "We just picked a direction and ran"

Maiku decided someone had to introduce them, "Umm, yea ok time to introduce all of us, umm I'm Maiku, this is Sukotto", Sukotto looked at Ariisha and said hi, "Over there is Koorii and Kirru, Trevurra is the odd one kicking the tree, and Denisu is the one that just spoke to you"

They talked all through the night, finally falling asleep before dawn, but waking up to a loud scream. Denisu was the first to say something, "It came from over there", he said pointing towards the middle of the forest, "Up ahead of us"

"Lets go then", yelled Seera, taking off towards the screaming

When they arrived at the spot, all they found was a lot of blood on the ground, and a hand stuck to a tree by a knife, "fourteen teams left, hmm, the examiners job is gonna get easier I guess", Sukotto laughed nervously

"Who would do something like this, how could someone be so twisted?" Ariisha asked

Another scream echoed through the woods, then a loud roar followed it. Everybody just stood there in silence, wondering for a few seconds what the screams could be, before finally taking off as fast as they could towards the echoing screams, but again, as they arrived, all that was there was blood, and clothing, but this time there was a giant footprint of something, "What the fuck left this!", yelled Maiku, "This is fuckin crazy!"

Before anybody could answer him, the answer smashed through the trees, right at Maiku. That was it, everyone was off, jumping and attacking the monster, swinging weapons wildly, hoping for the best, but when nothing seemed to phase it, more came out, until there was about eight of them, "What the hell, is this meant for the exam?", asked Sukotto

"_Futrino no Jutsu!_", Keitorin called, whipping her shuriken at one of the things, causing them to roar loudly and run around blindly, "Now, get them, they're blind", she yelled

"What'd you do?", asked Kirru

"Her jutsu makes massive sound waves that blind and deafen her targets!", Seera answered for her

"Works for me, EEYAGH!", Sukotto yelled, as he whacked one of the monsters in the forehead, then flipping over and hitting it again, "Well then, my turn, _Cherugaka no Jutsu_!"

A massive rain of sharp icicles came down, shearing two of the blind monsters to pieces, just as Kirru was crushing one with his sand, and Denisu took off two others heads. "Just three left…wait ok two!", called out Koorii as he used his _Renjaku no Jutsu_, incinerating one of them. When everyone turned around, they saw Trevurra shatter ones skull with his hammer, "Wasn't there another one?", asked Seera

"GRAWR!"

"Look up", yelled Ariisha, as it was jumping down to crush them, when a big log came from the trees and smashed in the monsters rib cage, killing it on the spot.

"Now who the fuck did that?", yelled out Sukotto, looking off into the forest, as some short, dark haired guy with headphones in his ears came out, along with his two partners, one of which was an even shorter girl, with black hair and a black jacket with a really bright green shirt on under it, and the other girl was a taller, blondish haired girl, with a fuzzy jacket that Sukotto instantly ran up and started to pet.

"Hi, I'm Ariisha, thank you for helping us, and your names are?"

The short girl answered her, "I'm Ashurri, the one who launched the log is Diin, and the one you are petting", she said to Sukotto, "Is Jurria!"

Kirru couldn't take his eyes off of Jurria, and as she saw him staring, she looked away, blushing

Diin didn't seem aware that people were talking, for he had spaced out on his music and a floating leaf, which he didn't think was right, just the way the leaf was moving, but he said nothing, because his favorite part of the song came on.

"So, what brings you to this neck of the woods…ha I get it, ha ha ha!", Sukotto laughed at his own retarded joke

"We heard the screams and roaring, so we came to see what was going on, and we saw you guys fighting the monsters, so we waited, but Diin wanted to hit that last one.", Jurria answered

"You…have got…the COOLEST jacket ever!", Sukotto said to Jurria, "I have to steal it from you!"

"…Ummm, kay?", was her reply

"Sukotto, come here", Koorii said, as he and Maiku dragged Sukotto away

They all talked for a while, about basically anything, like why those things were there, to stuff like their favorite food…

"So, how long is this exam supposed to last?", Kirru asked

"Like three days, and we're on the third, so we gotta fly our asses there!", replied Maiku

So they all took off, cautious in case of more monsters, but the forest was really quiet, and it was beginning to get foggy, because the mist was rolling in again. But when they got to the end of the forest, the tower they were supposed to all meet at wasn't there, and there were two teams already waiting

"Well, she said she'd only take eight teams, and she got six, the woman will be happy, but where the feck is the tower?", Sukotto asked whoever was listening

"Good question, if she wants us all to meet at a tower, then there should be one", Ashurri said

Diin finally said something, "I knew something wasn't right, and look, this isn't right at all"

"What do you mean", asked Seera

"Well, earlier, there was this leaf that was floating odd, and now there is no tower, plus don't forget those things you all fought"

"Well shall we go over there and look for the examiner?", Asked Keitorin

"Sure, lets go", replied Koorii, who later would regret saying that, because when they got to the edge of the hill, they saw that Kirigakure was in ruins, with fires everywhere, and the monsters walking around the ruins.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED!" yelled Sukotto

Maiku was already running down to the village as fast as he could, hoping some people are still ok.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT!" was all that was heard from Koorii, as he ran to the village

But as they arrived, all they could see was blood and bodies everywhere, and a few of the jounins were still alive, and still fighting.

"Lets help them, quickly" yelled Koorii, running over to attack the monsters

"Shit, Koorii, wait up!" Sukotto yelled, running to help as well

But before they could even get close enough, aloud yell was heard saying, "_Mentricka no Jutsu_", and a giant curtain of darkness covered them.

"What the fuck, I can't see!" Kirru said

"Is everyone ok?" Called out Ashurri

"YEP!" was every ones reply

"So you are all that's left of this years chuunin examinees, amazing, I didn't think any gennins would survive, but there is nothing you can do to save this village, or any of the others for that matter, so I could just kill you now, but I'll torture you all one by one instead, starting with YOU!"

"What the fuck, let me go, NOW!" Sukotto yelled, as something was dragging him off, "Don't fucking touch me, let me go, get off, AUGH!" his scream of pain echoed throughout the area

"What are they doing to him?" yelled out Maiku, come on guys we gotta find him"

"But we can't even see each other, how are we supposed to find him?" asked Keitorin

"ARGH, AUGH, HELP ME, PLEASE GYAH!" Sukotto was yelling

"Fuck this, _Treppata no Jutsu!_" Diin yelled, and vines came out of the ground in front of him, "Find him, and kill who ever is hurting him!"

The vines took off, and next all you could hear was trashing and loud noises, then one final, death scream, and Sukotto was done screaming. The darkness lifted and they saw Sukotto lying on the ground, all cut up and bleeding.

"Sukotto, are you ok?" they all yelled, running to help him

"Hmm, not bad for a gennin, guess it's time to reveal ourselves" the voice said, as seven people popped up in front of them

"Mom, dad, is that you?" Jurria said, tears filling up in her eyes, "I thought you were dead?"

"No dear, we just couldn't stand you or the village, so we left"

The next two people removed their cloaks and hats, revealing Maiku's parents

"What the fuck, you're supposed to be dead, I don't get it?" Maiku yelled

His parents said nothing, as one of the other people took off, their cloak and said, "Hey Sukotto, longtime no see, hahaha"

"You mother fucker, why are you back here, you tortured me didn't you?

"Ya, that was me, fun wasn't it, I enjoyed myself!"

"I'm gonna fucking kill you, you bastard" yelled Sukotto, as he tried to get up, but falling over in the process

"No, Sukotto, you mustn't try to get up" Ariisha said worryingly, catching him and holding him

"Your pathetic Sukotto, this is exactly how I got your eye last time we saw each other!"

Another person took off his hat, revealing the only person to survive Kirru's attacks after they killed his parents

"YOU, you're still brave enough to find me after what I did to your partners?"

"Heh, those two were pathetic, and were nothing compared to me, you didn't even scratch me!"

"LIAR!" he yelled, running to attack, but being thrown back into a building

"Pathetic!"

The last person finally revealed herself, turning out to be Ashurri's sister

"Hello Ashurri, remember me?"

"But your dead, I watched you die?"

"But you never made sure, you didn't even stop and check if I was ok!"

"There was nothing left of you!"

"Substitution, you dumb bitch"

"Shit the Hokage's coming, let's get out of here, we need him alive for now" said Sukotto's brother, as they took off

"Are you all ok?" yelled the Hokage, coming over to help them, "Aw, shit they got away, did you all get a good look at their faces?"

"O-ya, we got great looks!" replied Koorii viciously

"I'm sorry, I was caught up fighting off those…things, but I'm here to help now, and you all look like you could use it!"

"Hey, hey you, hey, OLD GUY!" Kirru yelled to the Hokage, "What the fuck happened here, you said you were prepared for anything?"

"We were, but they were already in the village, there was nothing we could do, but enough of that, lets get you guys all healed up"

Sukotto said nothing as they all were escorted to the hospital; neither did anyone else, except Kirru, who was still arguing with the Hokage. After they all were treated, they sat in the rooms, talking and thinking about what happened.

"So those were your parents?" Kirru asked Jurria and Maiku

Yea, but they're supposed to be dead, I killed them myself." Replied Maiku

"So that's what happened." Koorii said

Ashurri looked at Jurria, upset that she couldn't say anything to make her feel better.

The Hokage walked back into the room, looked at all of them and said, "I trust you have all talked and had a very exciting day, but we need to clear some things up." he said, "We know who those people were, and we know why they came, and you need to know that it isn't safe here, but since this and Otogakure are the only villages left"' at this, the others cried out, "We have nowhere to send you safely, but you have to leave here, and I know that when you all leave, you'll go searching for all of them, and we can't stop you, but be careful, and we will give you all the helpful items we can"

"You mean we have to leave, and your letting us go after them?" yelled Sukotto

"Yes, but only because we know you may be the only ones that can stop them!"

"Us, you say we're the only ones that can stop them, yet you're the fucking Hokage, what are we, like super Sannin-Hokages?"

"No, but you've dealt with them before, and it's not our battle" he said, as he turned to leave

"This is insane!" Denisu spoke, for the first time in a while, "We can't even come close to matching them, and we're supposed to kill them?"

The Hokage turned around and said to all of them, "We trust you, and our hope lies in all of you!" he turned to leave again, but stopped at the door and said, 'Oh yes, you've all passed, your Chuunins now!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part Two: The Journey of Heroes**_

Ariisha and the whole gang were given four days to gather their stuff and prepare to leave, which Sukotto and Kirru spent most of eating at all their favorite restaurants one last time, Koorii and Maiku were beating up on the practice dummies, and Denisu was standing on top of this building dancing for like, five hours out of pure boredom. Ashurri and Jurria were packing together, silently, because Jurria hadn't talked much since she saw her parents, Ashurri kept trying to make conversation, but it just kept dieing, no matter what she tried. Keitorin was done packing early, so she began to sing to herself, and soon she had a fan group, gathering outside her window, to the point where Diin decided to be her bodyguard (with her permission), and Trevurra just kept beating on random trees while helping Diin. Ariisha and Seera had been locked in their room for a while, talking, and no one had seen them for a while, even though Sukotto and Denisu tried to visit a couple times.

Then the day came when they had to leave, and everyone was meeting at the front gate, Sukotto still wanted to go to one restaurant again, but had no time, so he got the food to go, and decided to hide it from Kirru and Koorii, meanwhile Diin and Trevurra were still fighting off crazy fans of Keitorin, and Jurria had just started talking to people again. Kirru was racing Maiku to the gate, and Denisu was talking to Koorii, when Sukotto came around the corner, cookie in his mouth, and saw Ariisha, so he ran to talk to her.

"Ariisha, hey wait up!" he said, swallowing the rest of his cookie, "Where have you been lately, me and Denisu came to visit you and Seera a couple times?"

"You did?" was her reply, blushingly, "We were…busy"

"Umm, ok, whatever, but lets hurry, we gotta meet everyone" Sukotto said as he took off towards the gate

Ashurri saw Sukotto running and decided it would be funny if she tripped him, so she tried, but he dodged her foot and ran right into Jurria, who screamed real loud and jumped, causing everyone to laugh, even Jurria. Just then, Koorii came around the corner and saw everyone laughing, so he ran to Sukotto and tried to find out what happened, when the Hokage came out in front of them to say farewell.

"As I have already told you, you twelve are this village, and the rest of the villages only hope, and we are sorry to make you do this, but considering you al knew them, it isn't safe because they might come back, but we wanna help, so we got some of the villagers to give you some things"

The chef and owner of Sukotto's favorite restaurant gave them all a ton of food, and he gave Sukotto extra's, because what he gave everyone else wouldn't be enough.

The village blacksmith polished, repaired and improved all of their weapons, as well as an electrician upgrading Seera's robot. The doctors and all them gave them plenty of first aid and medicine products, and the chef was still loading Sukotto up with food.

The rest of the time was spent saying their good-byes to all the villagers and people they would miss (since they weren't all from the village), and then when all the farewells were said, they left the village, secretly hoping to return again peacefully someday.

They had just barely gotten outta the village when Kirru looked at Sukotto and said, "I'm hungry"

"Well now, what do you plan to do about that?"

"Smartass, gimme some food", Kirru said, chasing Sukotto, soon after Koorii started chasing too

Trevurra watched them and laughed, "Man, I'd chase too, but I'm lazy"

"Amazing, we were just like, basically booted from the village, and yet they act like nothing happened", Ashurri said

"That's because, to them, nothing did happen, it doesn't bother them, nothing really does anymore", Maiku replied

Denisu looked over and laughed, "I don't think I could do that, I'm not so good at hiding when something's wrong"

Seera looked over at Denisu and laughed, "Don't worry Denisu, we still love you, whether you can hide your feelings or not"

Keitorin was singing, not really aware that any one was listening, but Diin was, and he was enjoying it.

Then Keitorin got to the chorus, _"I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you, to live, to breathe, you're taking over me"_

Jurria looked at Keitorin, smiling, "You have a real unique singing voice there, Keiti, it's beautiful"

Diin agreed with Jurria, but didn't say anything, because he couldn't think of the right thing to say

Ariisha was watching Sukotto being chased by Kirru and Koorii, and laughing, deciding that, despite the mission, she was gonna enjoy this.

Finally, Kirru and Koorii caught Sukotto, but they couldn't find his food. Kirru looked at Sukotto and started to yell at him, because he was eating a whole bunch of the food.

"How the fuck did you start eating, man, were you eating while running from us?"

Koorii couldn't do anything but laugh, because with Sukotto, it didn't surprise him

Suddenly, Denisu had stopped and gone real silent, looking around.

Diin had noticed something was wrong as well, "We're being followed, I don't know how many, but someone is following us!"

Kirru turned and watched the direction they were looking, "Maybe it's them, oh, just let it be them, I want them to come back"

A tall fat guy had just come out of the forest when Kirru said that, looking at them all with a great smile on his face.

"Holy shit, that guy is fuckin taller than you, Kirru!" Sukotto said loudly

The big guy looked at Koorii, and began to laugh, and then Koorii said, "Dude, I think this guy wants me or something, because he's just eyeing me!"

"No Koorii, he's laughing cuz he knows just how big you are" Replied Kirru

"Hey, that wasn't very nice, you big meanie"

Suddenly the big guy stopped laughing and started too yell at them, "Hey, quit joking around, you think I'm just here for your amusement, no fucking way, I'm here to stop you, so who wants to go first?"

Diin stepped forward, "I'll go first"

Diin ran at the guy, swords out, preparing to make this quick, when the fat guy disappeared.

"Where did he go?"

Just then, the big guy came down on Diin's head, sending him face first into the ground.

"DIIN!" Keitorin yelled

Diin heard Keitorin's voice, and instantly threw the big guy off of him, sending him into a tree, and then he jumped up and slashed the guy in the arm, spraying blood everywhere.

"Argh, ok, you're beginning to get on my nerves little man, I'm gonna finish this now" said the big guy, slamming his hands into the ground and pulling up a big chunk of the earth, "This is the end…DIE!"

The big man lifted up the ground and threw it at Diin, hitting him and smashing him against a cliff wall.

"Ha, pathetic, who's next?"

Just then, the chunk of earth fell apart, revealing Diin still standing there, swords out, bleeding

"Don't ever underestimate me, I'm not as stupid as you may think" Diin said, rushing at the guy really fast

The big guy reacted just as quick, jumping into the air, but Diin followed closely, beginning to slash the guy repeatedly.

"Ya, go Diin, you show that mother fucker whose boss, man, don't let him push you around" Sukotto yelled

Diin just kept swinging, not sure if he was connecting or not, getting sprayed with blood, both his and the dudes. Finally, they landed on the ground, panting and tired.

"Is it over?" Asked Koorii.

Just as he finished his question, the big guy fell apart.

"Holy shit, I did not see that coming"

Diin fell to his knees, bleeding a lot through his chest

"Damn man, he hit me so hard he tore my skin open"

Keitorin ran up to see if he was ok, and Diin turned and kissed her

"Nice one Diin, way to go" Sukotto yelled

"What an awkward way to start a relationship, bleeding like crazy after coming out of a fight, and then you kiss the girl… well now that I think of it, it's kinda hot" Ashurri said.

Keitorin blushed and looked away from everyone, smiling, as Diin was also happy with himself. They all started walking again, talking and laughing about everything they could possibly think of, with Keiti and Diin randomly trailing off and kissing each other.

"Ohmygod, guess what!" Jurria yelled at Maiku

"Umm, what?"

"I wanna know what you look like under that mask"

"Yea, me too, I've been wondering that since we met" said Denisu

"Umm, sorry guys, but no, you don't get to find out"

"We'll see about that!" Denisu yelled, chasing after Maiku, trying to grab the mask.

"AGH"

"Sukotto, lets help him," Kirru yelled

"Yea, come on Koorii, you too" Sukotto yelled, as he too went chasing after Maiku.

"My god, its like they all run off of one fucking mind, its kinda creepy!" Jurria said to Seera

"Yea, but I still love 'em anyways"

"We all do Seera, we all do, just sometimes it's a little hard to do" Ariisha said.

They all looked back to see the boys with their weapons out, trying to hit Maiku so they could take his mask off, but he kept blocking and countering their swings.

"Should we stop them, before they like, kill him?" Ashurri asked.

"Hold on, I'll grab him" yelled Trevurra, reaching out and stopping Maiku.

"Hey, what the fuck, lemme go!" Maiku yelled, kicking Trevurra in the face, then jumping and running away again.

Diin had put up a wall of vines, hoping to stop Maiku, but he just slashed right through it.

"Ok, you know what, _Cushino no Jutsu_" Keitorin called out, clapping her hands, and causing a big blast of air, throwing all the guys off their feet.

"Whoa, what the fuck was that?" Sukotto asked

"That, was one of my jutsu's, and I've got more, so be careful," Keiti said.

"You heard the woman, don't fuck with her!" Koorii yelled.

"Ya man, or you might have to deal with Diin, if she doesn't kill you first" Sukotto laughed.

As they all started to walk again, laughing and joking about the power of Keiti, they were unaware of a pair of eyes watching them from a distance, making sure they were ready.

"So, is everything going according to plan?"

"Yes, they've come far already, without showing any of their true powers yet"

"They don't even know their true power yet, they haven't even begun to release it"

"Maybe so, but when they arrive here, they might have discovered it, because, like you said, they are stronger than we calculated, I honestly did not expect Diin to take that big guy out by himself, especially with only one injury"

"I told you, they're perfect for our plan, together with the Hokage, this will go just fine."

"I hope your right, I really do"

"Don't worry, this whole thing will go perfectly, and they will be powerless to stop us. Now, send out the next test"

"Which one should we put next?"

"Umm, how 'bout…Kanzekarru?

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, if they make it through this, we'll know they're pretty much ready"

"Ok, release Kanzekarru!"

"This is gonna be fun"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part Three: The Test**_

"SUKOTTO, GIVE ME SOME OF YOUR FOOD!" Trevurra yelled

"But I don't wanna"

"Do it anyways"

"Never!" Sukotto yelled, jumping into a tree

"Get back here boy, ima get you"

They both ran off ahead, into the trees, yelling and screaming at each other all the way. Seera and Ariisha were walking slowly behind everyone, talking amongst themselves, and Keiti and Diin were talking to each other, finding out things about each other.

"EEP!" Sukotto yelled, as Trevurra had swung his hammer at him, taking out a tree.

They were coming close to a town, full of shops, bars, everything, it was an all out moneymaking town, and it was barely ever attacked, because of its good reputation towards everyone.

"So, what's this town called?" asked Kirru

"Umm, Chanzi, I think," replied Ariisha

"ARGH!" yelled Trevurra, as he jumped out of the trees after Sukotto

"Shit, run," yelled Sukotto.

They all took off running, more out of pure amusement than anything, towards the town, Sukotto, Kirru and Diin upfront, with Trevurra still after Sukotto. They all stopped at the gate, staring in awe at how big and busy this town was.

"Hey, what do you say we go to a restaurant?" said Sukotto

"Dude, you have all that food in your bag, and everyone else's bags, but you still wanna go to a restaurant?" laughed Koorii

"That's our Sukotto!" replied Jurria

So they went to a restaurant called The Big One, and when Jurria read the name, she broke into a rank fit of giggles, to which everyone called her a perv. They came in and sat down at a table, when the waiter came up to them.

"Hi, my name is Jefu, and I'll be your waiter this evening, what can I get you guys?"

Seera looked up at the waiter and laughed, "Man it must suck being a waiter!"

Jefu looked at her and laughed, "Ya, it does, but you meet a lot of people, and it gives you a great chance to pick up chicks, heh heh heh"

They all laughed at him, talking for a while, then they finally ordered.

"K, guys, I'll be right back, I'm going to the bar for a sec" Sukotto said, getting up from his chair.

"Wait, Sukotto, we'll come with" said Seera, as her, Ashurri, Jurria, Koorii, Kirru, Denisu and Maiku got up to follow

"You comin as well Trevurra?"

"No, I'll stay here, keep Ariisha company, well those two make out" he said, pointing at the couple

"Ok, suit yourself"

They got up and went to the bar, Koorii instantly noticing all the girls

"Maybe I should become a bartender?" he said

"It's not all that great" said a voice from behind them, "Hi, I'm Tanna, what can I get you?"

Koorii looked at Tanna and said, "So why isn't being a bartender all that great?"

"Well for one, you can't drink while working, your not allowed to get into fights, and the strippers won't talk to you, unless they ain't working"

"Well damn, that idea died quick"

Tanna laughed at him, as he took everyone's orders, when one of the strippers came up to talk to them, "Hey, are you all ninja's?"

"Yea" everyone replied

"There's more of us out there too," Ashurri said

"Cool, ok, well I'm Kyandeisu, and I want to know if you'd help us"

Suddenly, the whole bar went silent, and Tanna, Jefu, and Kyandeisu all stared at them.

"Umm, sure, what is it?" asked Denisu

"Well, there has been a group of people trying to start things with the whole town, and honestly, we can't really do a whole lot," said Tanna

"And we were wondering if you'd all help us take care of them" finished Jefu

At this point, Trevurra had just entered the room, "Umm, guys, we've got a problem out here, you might wanna come look."

When they got outside, Diin, Keiti and Ariisha were all standing outside, weapons drawn, staring at these eight guys, all really big, they all looked exactly identical.

"It's the Cho octoplets!" said Tanna, "They're the ones that have been trying to start something, the ones we wanted you to stop"

"Oh, really, well, there's eight of them, and twelve of us, lets see how this goes" said Seera

They all jumped towards the enemies, weapons out, beginning to attack like crazy, when a big explosion happened, and there was a new guy standing there.

"I am Kanzekarru Cho, and these are my brothers, so instead of being savages, and all fighting at once, why don't we hold a tournament, the twelve of you, my eight brothers, me, and three special fighters?"

"I think that's a good idea, but how we gonna do this, like random names, and who'll judge, and all that jazz?"

"The mayor will judge, and yes random names"

"Well then, lets start this up then!" said Trevurra

"Ok, here, Ariisha, you got the neatest writing, write down the names, and we'll put em in mine and his hats," said Kirru

So they wrote down all the names, good guys in Kirru's hat, and bad guys in Kanzekarru's hat, and came out with this.

Koorii Edokoru V.S. One Cho

Keitorin Ranza V.S. Eight Cho

Jurria Kagasiki V.S. First mystery

Seera Kukumaru V.S. Seven Cho

Diin Yakamoto V.S. Six Cho

Denisu Borakugo V.S. Second mystery

Kirru Orogu V.S. Two Cho

Ariisha Sakami V.S. Five Cho

Sukotto Kanzina V.S. Third mystery

Maiku Doromtuki V.S. Three Cho

Ashurri Uchizaki V.S. Four Cho

Trevurra Mikigoyu V.S. Kanzekarru Cho

"Wait, so all your names, basically, are just numbers?" Sukotto asked

"Yea, what's wrong with that?" asked one of the brothers

"Nothing, lets just get this over and done, I never got to finish my drink, or my food," replied Sukotto

The mayor came up to all of the and took them to the area where the tournament would take place, got them to stand up, each in different ends, on the stands, then looked at them all and said, "The are really no rules, you win by killing your opponent, or when I say stop, you can use any technique, just try not to destroy the place too much, other people have to fight too, so go ahead, first round, start!"

_**Round One**_

_**Koorii Edokoru V.S. One Cho**_

Koorii stood at one end of the stage, and One stood at the other, and they drew their weapons, Koorii with a giant axe, and One with two big wrist blades.

"Come on Koorii, show him what you got!" yelled Sukotto

Koorii ran at One, raising his axe for the first strike, when One disappeared. Looking around, Koorii couldn't see him, when, from out of nowhere, One came down on Koorii's head, sending him face first into the ground, pushing him into the dirt a lil bit, when there was a poof of smoke, and Koorii was a tree stump.

"Where did you go boy?" yelled One

"_Jenoken no Jutsu_", a big volley of fireballs came raining down on One, burning him in many places, and searing his ear right off.

"AHH, that hurt!" yelled One, as he jumped at Koorii, swinging his arms wildly, slashing up Koorii's shirt, and cutting up his chest.

"Why didn't you try to block that?" asked One

"Too lazy" was Koorii's reply, as he swung his axe at One, cutting off his left wrist blade, but just missing his arm. Then Koorii jumped up and started to swing his axe down on One, when he suddenly changed direction, and swung left, which is where One really was, and Koorii cut off his left arm.

"There, if I miss that arm once, I'll get it the next time"

By now there was already a good amount of blood splattered around the arena, and at this rate, there was gonna be a lot more.

"You little shit, I'm going to tear you apart for that!"

"Try me"

One ran at Koorii at a very high speed, swinging his arm around him, turning his arm into a blur, that protected him from all of Koorii's attacks, except one, which came down right in the middle of One's forehead, splitting him in half.

"There, I'm done, your turn Keiti, now I can go e-, UCK!"

One's left arm was sticking outta Koorii's back, holding it's broken blade.

"This is SO not funny!" Koorii said, turning around, and hacking the shit outta One's body. Turning it into very small chunks, then burning it with his _Renjaku no Jutsu._

"Ok, now it's your turn" he said, walking away, and pulling the blade outta his back

Kirru looked at him and laughed, "Well then, that was a very amusing match, haha!"

"Shut up", was Koorii's answer

"Ok, next fight," yelled the mayor

_**Round Two**_

_**Keitorin Ranza V.S. Eight Cho**_

Keitorin stood there waiting for Eight, but she couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where is he, if he doesn't show soon, I say he forfeits" Keiti said

Suddenly there was a loud explosion, and Keiti was sent flying through the air, smashing into the wall, cracking it all the way up to the top.

"Holy shit!" yelled Maiku

Keiti got back up and threw her shuriken into the ground, yelling" _Cushino no Jutsu_", and causing the ground to erupt upwards, throwing Eight right into the roof of the building, smashing his body against the steel rafters.

"Well then, that's gonna hurt later" Kirru laughed

Eight rose from the ground, almost like nothing happened, and started swinging his arms around, even though he was nowhere near Keiti.

"What is he doing?" Seera asked, but when they all looked at Keiti, she was flinching and acting like she was getting beat up.

"Wait a second, what the fuck…?" Sukotto said

Keiti stopped moving back and, despite the hits she was taking, started to run at Eight.

"_Tunraki no Jutsu!_", she yelled, grabbing on to Eight, as she began to sing beautifully.

"That's the spirit Keiti, when in doubt, sing," yelled Denisu

But Eight had begun to scream in pain, twisting and writhing, but Keiti wouldn't let go.

"Dude, she's an awesome singer, what the fuck is he screaming about?"

"It's her jutsu, she's closing up his tenketsus, painfully" Seera said

Keiti had let go, walking away, when Eight looked at her and tried to do a jutsu, but nothing happened, he just felt pain. And when he tried to do it again, more pain came, so he tried as hard as he could, and his body blew apart.

"Well, I think we know who won" Ashurri said

Diin walked up to Keiti, "Good job" he said, as he kissed her

"Well, I'll think I'll wait to congratulate her, cuz this could take awhile" Jurria said

"Umm, well then, next fight"

_**Round Three**_

_**Jurria Kagasiki V.S. Mystery one**_

Jurria walked out onto the field, smiling, hand on her fan, waiting for her opponent.

"So who am I supposed to fight?" she asked

"Me" was the answer she got, as Kyandeisu came out of the shadows.

"Wait a tick, what, you were the one who wanted our help" Ashurri yelled in a confused tone

"No, we were hired to destroy you guys, and that was our plan, to trap you, so come on, lets go!" she yelled, as she disappeared in a poof of smoke

"Jurria, behind…" Kirru didn't even get to finish his sentence, for Jurria had spun around, whipping her fan, sending Kyandeisu flipping through the air.

"Wind, ey?" Sukotto asked

"Kinda obvious, ain't it" replied Ashurri, laughing

"Shut up you!"

Kyandeisu had tooken out her whip, and was spinning it around her, with a look on her face saying, "_I dare you to get closer_"

"HA, a stripper with a whip, it fits," laughed Kirru

Kyandeisu just looked at him, which was enough for Jurria to send her flying into the roof.

"Don't ever take your eyes off me!"

But she wasn't there; she was behind Jurria, wrapping her whip around her throat.

"The same goes for you, bitch!"

"Nng, ok, this is it, _Kinguta no Jutsu_"

Jurria had just brought forth some air clones, with glowing red eyes, and the same body outline as Jurria. These clones instantly grabbed Kyandeisu and threw her away, sending her a great distance.

The clones were then attacking like crazy, not once giving Kyandeisu a chance to retaliate, or even move for that matter. Cuts were forming all over her body, blood flying everywhere, staining the walls even more.

"You…bitch, don't think…I won't…kill you!" Kyandeisu said, as she kept on taking hits.

"You talk to much, and you're too cocky!"

In the background, you could hear Sukotto and Diin say tee-hee, as Jurria said the cocky comment. Just then, Kyandeisu had spun her whip around real fast, slicing the clones in two, breaking her free of their attacks, then she turned and ran at Jurria, whipping her insanely, breaking her skin, and sending blood all over the ground.

Kirru was watching this sight, trying not to jump in and help, when Jurria turned, jumped into the air and was floating, as she yelled, "_Shinzexa no Jutsu_", causing a massive wind, which was shredding the place up, including Kyandeisu.

"I give up," Kyandeisu said; as she fell to the ground, blood pooling around her.

"Looks like Jurria wins, I guess", Denisu said

The rest of the Cho brothers were dragging out Kyandeisu, as Jurria walked up to everybody, smiled, and collapsed on a bench.

"Lets not do that again too soon, Kay?"

"Haha, you just gotta wait till the rest of us are done", laughed Trevurra

The mayor was about to speak, when Seera looked at him and said, "Lemme guess, next fight?"

"Just go", said the mayor

_**Round Four**_

_**Seera Kukumaru V.S. Seven Cho**_

Seera walked out in to the arena, weapon strapped to her back, seemingly unphased.

"Ok, bring him on, lets get this over with"

Seven came out of the door, staring at Seera with a smirk on his face, taking his hands out from behind his back, he clenched his fists, and in a Wolverine-esque style move, had long, two foot claws come out of his fists.

"Well then, that was unexpected" Said Kirru

Seera, still calm, put the steel thing on the ground.

"Rig, get up", she said, as the thing stood up, revealing that it was a robot

"YES SIR!"

"…It's mam, Rig"

"Yes SIR!"

"Just got get him already"

"I think I just fell in love," said Sukotto

Rig ran towards Seven, yelling and flailing like it was having a seizure, when it jumped into the air, and started flinging shurikens and kunais at Seven in all directions, cutting him in multiple places, but nothing too serious.

"Are you serious, that robot is like Gir from Invader Zim", Yelled Ashurri excitedly

"Yup"replied Seera, smiling

"YAY!"

Rig was attacking and screaming like crazy, barely even hitting Seven.

"Ok, good Rig, now try hitting him!"

At this, Rig slammed both fists into Seven's stomach, knocking every ounce of wind outta him. Rig jumped back and landed in front of Seera, a crazy look in his eyes, almost scary.

"Wanna see some cool shit guys?" asked Seera

"You know it," replied Trevurra

"Ok, _Transmi no Jutsu_!"

Just then, Rig and Seera fell over, lifeless looking, and a bright green light was seen, and they were both up again.

"Ooo, wazzat do?" Seera said, running towards Ariisha's book.

Rig had just stood up, and he was running at Seven, but he wasn't flailing or screaming.

"K, wait, what just happened, why are they different?" Trevurra asked

"They switched bodies," Denisu said, laughing at Ariisha, who was fighting off Rig/Seera

"How'd you know that?" asked Diin

"These eyes make me cool, ok, deal with it"

"I wanna be cool too" said Koorii

"Maybe later"

"Cool!"

They all looked back at Seera/Rig, who was on top of Seven, beating him senseless; when she/he grabbed his cheeks, and ripped his face clear off.

"HO-"

"LY-"

"FUCK!" yelled Ashurri, Keiti and Sukotto

"I get the feeling she won," laughed Kirru

"Or maybe not" replied Jurria, since Seven was still attacking Seera/Rig, denting and cracking her/him, until she/he finally slammed her hand into Sevens chest, ripping out his heart, lungs and a couple other organs.

"Ok, fine, now she wins!" laughed Maiku

Seera and Rig both fell over, this time the light was red, and they were both normal again. Rig curled up into a ball, powered down, and was hooked to Seera's back again.

"That thing is so COOL!" said Koorii and Sukotto together

"I made it myself after watching Invader Zim one day"

"Sweet!"

"NEXT FIGHT!" the mayor yelled quickly

_**Round Five**_

_**Diin Yakamoto V.S. Six Cho**_

Diin walked into the middle of the arena, complaining the whole way.

"Goddammit, I just had a fight like, how long ago!"

"That's what you get, Diin," yelled Kirru

"Hey, shut up!"

Six was staring at Diin impatiently, "Can we begin now?"

"Sure, why the hell not" laughed Diin, pulling out his swords and disappearing.

"Fast motherfucker" said Trevurra

"No kidding ey" replied Koorii

Diin had appeared behind Six, swinging his blades down full force, but the blades just ricochet off of his arms, not leaving a scratch. Diin then jumped into the air, spinning in circles, like a fan, but every hit just bounced off.

"What the fuck, why won't you get hurt, damn you!"

Six just grinned, and swung his fist at Diin, knocking him a long distance away, then he was right there, beating Diin in a volley of lightning quick hits, beating Diin into the ground farther, sending cracks all through the stone, until Six finally backed off.

"I think we know who won!"

"We sure do, when I'm done with you!" laughed Diin, getting up slowly

"How did you survive through that?"

"You don't truly hit that hard, just those stone gloves you wear, now they kinda hurt"

Diin jumped into the air, slashing Six's arms, slicing the gloves off.

"How? You couldn't even scratch them before?"

"Wasn't hitting hard enough, my mistake, got me hurt a little, heh"

"No matter, I'll just destroy you with my own strength"

Six was gone in a flash, appearing behind Diin, slamming him in the back of the head, and then he was in front of him, grabbing his face and throwing him into the wall. Diin just got back up, turned, and was gone, and Six had one of his swords sticking out of his shoulder.

"Ow, what the fuck?"

"_Rosa no Jutsu_"

Roses started to fly from all directions, slicing and cutting Six in multiple places. Then, Diin was standing in front of Six, with both swords placed like scissors around Six's head, at this point, Diin executed Six, sending his head rolling across the stone floor.

"There, can I sleep now?

The mayor gave Diin an odd look, then called the next fight

_**Round Six**_

_**Denisu Borakugo V.S. Mystery Two**_

Denisu was already standing in the arena, waiting for his opponent, when an odd voice was heard.

"I'm right behind you, Denisu"

Denisu whirled around, long ass Masamune sword drawn, searching for the source of the voice.

"You mine as well come out Jefu, I can see you!"

"How did you see me?" asked Jefu, as he came out of the shadows

"Byakingan"

"Your eyes, right? I thought something was weird about them, being red and funky designed and all"

"Yup, now, anyways, shall we begin?"

"Sure"

They both took their fighting stances; Jefu was not using a weapon, just putting on gloves, and Denisu was standing with his Sword behind him, waiting.

"1…2…3…"

"GO!"

Jefu was beside Denisu; as he had just attempted to hit him, but Denisu moved in time, spinning around, ready to slash Jefu, when he was almost kicked again.

"Stop moving darn you!" Jefu yelled

"Ok, I'll get right on that"

Denisu was swinging his sword at great speeds, but Jefu was dodging everything, as well as delivering his own attacks, which Denisu was dodging as well.

"Well then, this may take a bit." Kirru said, impatiently

Denisu was beginning to look annoyed, as he was increasing the speed of his attacks, and one finally hit Jefu.

"Augh, that was not cool"

"Who cares, die"

Jefu had slammed both fists into Denisu's chest before he could follow through with his threat, sending him into the wall.

"So, the way around those eyes is when you're about to attack, that split second!"

"Nope, I let you hit me"

"LIES!"

Jefu was letting his ego get the best of him. He had lost it, and in a rage, he was attacking Denisu with everything he had, landing some hits, but taking a lot in the process. Finally, they both jumped back from each other and stared.

"So…that was fun…but your…" Jefu never finished his sentence, because he fell over, unconscious, and barely alive.

"And Denisu wins, not really surprising, that dude was too cocky" laughed Trevurra

"Ok, next, I'm bored," said Kirru

_**Round Seven**_

_**Kirru Orogu V.S. Two Cho**_

"Umm, Kirru, your next." Said Maiku

"Oh, well, in that case, cool!"

"That was ironic," said Keiti

Kirru walked out into the arena, wide grin on his face, like he was Sukotto and Koorii in a candy store, with money.

"Look at him, he's way too happy", said Jurria

Kirru was staring at Two, laughing.

"What the fuck are you laughing at?" Two asked

"You, your so damn short, and you gotta fight me?"

This in fact was true, because Kirru is 6'6", and Two is 4'6", which, if you don't know, is a very big difference.

"Hey, what's wrong with short people, some of us can still kick your ass Kirru!" Ashurri yelled

"…Did I say something wrong?" Kirru asked himself

"Oh get on with it already!" yelled Seera impatiently

"_Worvina no Jutsu!_" Said Kirru, as a huge tidal wave of sand came up and slammed Two into the wall. Then Kirru was in front of Two, and he swung his massive sword, cleaving Two in half at the waist (which is at Kirrus knees).

"There, I'm done, can I sleep now?"

"Go ahead, you earned it" said Denisu

As Kirru was making his way up the stairs, Jurria made her move, grabbing him by his shirt and kissing him.

"FINALLY!" yelled Ashurri and Sukotto together

Kirru looked dumbfounded, and Jurria was blushing, holding on to him tightly, "What? I couldn't wait anymore"

Kirru had a bigger grin on his face then when his match started, and he was a deep shade of red, as he and Jurria turned and walked over to the couch.

"I love how everyone was waiting for them to start dating" laughed Sukotto

"Took em long enough though, didn't it?" replied Koorii

"NEXT!"

_**Round Eight**_

_**Ariisha Sakami V.S. Five Cho**_

Ariisha quietly walked out into the arena, with a shy look on her face, hand on her sword, other on her hip, not even looking at her opponent.

"What's wrong, scared to look at your superior?" Five asked

"No, scared to look at your face, it disgusts me!" she replied, throwing a rock at him

"Why you little!" he said, pulling out some kunais, and charging at her, arms in front of him.

Ariisha just looked at him and laughed, whipping out her sword, and slashing his face. Blood spurted from his cheek, as Five kept charging, and Ariisha just kept slashing him, spraying more blood.

"Would you give up, you're annoying me already!" Ariisha laughed

"SHUT UP!' Five yelled, as he got sent flying against the wall across the arena

"_Rorushi no Jutsu_" Ariisha yelled, and a blue blade of chakra came flying from her sword, cutting Five's head at an angle, causing his brain to slide out.

"Ok, she wins, hands down" Said Trevurra, bowing to her, along with Sukotto, Koorii and Maiku.

"Ok, next" said Ariisha, blushing at the bowers

_**Round Nine**_

_**Sukotto Kanzina V.S. Mystery Three**_

Sukotto was standing in the arena, Staring at Tanna, who was supposed to be his opponent.

"You're kidding me, right? Why do we have to fight?" asked Sukotto

"Because our names were pulled from the hats together? Iunno, I don't wanna either"

"Dude, should we just…forfeit?"

"Nah, we have to do this, just do me a favor, don't hit me in the head or chest, and I'll do the same, k?"

"Sounds like a plan"

So Sukotto and Tanna jumped away from each other, pulling out their weapons, Sukotto with a long Bo staff, and Tanna with hand talons. They looked at each other, smirked, and ran towards each other. Sukotto jumped into the air, and swung his staff right into Tanna's arm, knocking him sideways, to where he was waiting already, and swung again, but Tanna dodged it, and slashed up with his talons, slicing Sukotto's leg open.

"Fuck man, they're too fucking fast, it's hard to keep up' yelled Jurria

"Yea, that's Sukotto for you, those damn reflexes" said Koorii, shaking his fist.

Sukotto had swung his staff into Tanna's stomach, pushing him into a wall, where he threw the staff at his knee, bouncing it off, and causing Tanna to fall over in pain, and throw his talons like boomerangs at Sukotto, cutting his shoulders. They both fell to the ground, laughing.

"Ok man, you win," laughed Tanna

"Why me?" asked Sukotto

"Because everyone else in your group has won, so you can too, I give up"

"Tanna has given up, the winner is Sukotto. Now, next fight" yelled the mayor

Sukotto and Tanna got up and left the arena; as Maiku jumped down to begin.

_**Round Ten**_

_**Maiku Doromtuki V.S. Three Cho**_

Maiku stood there, spear out, ready, when Three came down right in front of him, with a chain scythe, and tried to slice him, but Maiku had flipped backwards, bringing his spear in an upward slash, cutting Three's chin in half, but not killing him.

"Well then, that was cool!" said Kirru

Maiku was trying to jab Three, but he kept dodging, and finally he wrapped his chain around Maiku's spear, which caused Maiku to pick him up and swing him around, slamming him into the walls, before he let go of the spear, which spun around, impaling Three against the wall.

"Well, that has to be the shortest match so far" Ashurri laughed

"No way man, yours well be, because you're the shortest here, haha… well that was the LAMEST joke I've come up with yet, and that's saying a lot" laughed Koorii

Everyone just laughed at him, as Ashurri was walking towards the arena, because she was next.

_**Round Eleven**_

_**Ashurri Uchizaki V.S. Four Cho**_

Ashurri was humming and dancing to herself, waiting for her opponent to arrive. Four finally walked out of the restroom area, looking at Ashurri with a confused look on his face.

"I have to fight her? Why am I the only on who has to fight a kid?" he asked

Right after he asked that, Ashurri had hit him in the head with one of her nun-chukas, and smacked him in the face with another, dropping him to his knees, where she hit him like ten more times, before he finally got away, blood running down his face.

"Holy god, you crazy bitch, it was just a joke" Four yelled

"It's a fight buddy, I'm supposed to do this shit, so quit crying" she replied

Four ran at her, swinging his club downwards, trying to smash her head in, but she moved, and swung her nun-chukas at him, but she missed, giving him time to hit her a few times in the sides, dropping her to the ground, where she swept his legs out from under him, then slammed her weapons into his stomach, blacking him out, allowing her to smash his face in, winning her the victory.

"Well now, that was cool" Said Maiku

"NEXT!"

_**Round Twelve**_

_**Trevurra Mikigoyu V.S. Kanzekarru Cho**_

Trevurra, the silent giant, walked out into the arena, grinning like he just got laid or some shit, pulled out his hammer, and took off the case around the head part.

"Alrighty, so can we get this over with, I'm tired"

Kanzekarru looked up at him and laughed, "Ok, so you want me to kill you now, instead of causing your suffering?"

"Sure, if you really think you could've caused me pain in the first place, then go right ahead"

Trevurra swung his hammer, just missing Kanzekarru by inches, who had just sidestepped and kicked at him, but missed, flipping all the way over, giving Trevurra time to punch him away, and attempt to hit him with the hammer again, but he missed, because Kanzekarru was behind him, and had just jabbed two kunai's into Trevurra's shoulders, in hopes that it would stop him from using his arms, but Trevurra just spun and kicked him in the side, sending him a few feet away.

"Fuck, those things don't feel great in the shoulders" Trevurra laughed as he shook them out.

"What the hell, you big bastard, that was supposed to cripple you"

"Gonna have to try harder than that to cripple me"

"Won't be making that mistake again, don't worry"

Kanzekarru jumped high into the air, spinning around and sending vollies of shurikens and kunai's at Trevurra, who was using his hammer to shield him, but he still got one shuriken that grazed his neck, deep enough to spill blood. Trevurra then jumped up after him, and swung his hammer upwards, hoping to connect with Kanzekarru, and smash him against the roof, but he missed, and was kicked in the head, sending him spiraling towards the ground. Trevurra hit hard, sending dirt and dust everywhere. When the dust cleared, there was a crater where Trevurra landed, but no sign of him there, then they all heard a crack, and Trevurra was behind Kanzekarru, grabbing him by the neck, spinning, and slamming him into the arena wall, sending him through the wall, taking the fight outside the arena.

"Well now, this is getting insane," exclaimed Ariisha

"GO TREVURRA!" yelled Jurria

Trevurra had followed Kanzekarru out of the arena, and they were exchanging blows, punching and kicking each other as much as they can, when Kanzekarru jumped back, ran a bit away, spun to face Trevurra, and moved his hands in symbols.

"_Kinshi no Jutsu" _Kanzekarru yelled, causing a giant flash of light, and this blue energy sphere was forming in his hands.

"You better be ready for this man, this is the end," he yelled, jumping into the air, and whipping the energy ball at Trevurra as hard as he could.

"This could be interesting" said Maiku

Trevurra swung his hammer hard, connecting with the ball, and erupting a massive explosion, which sent him flying back into the outer wall of the arena, smashing through it.

"Just like I hoped you would do" Kanzekarru laughed, heading towards the arena, when Trevurra was behind him, throwing him towards the arena, and then appearing below him, kicking him upwards into the air, then he jumped up after him, smashing him downwards with both fists, sending him towards the ground

"_Quenjoku no Jutsu"_ he yelled, causing a giant stone spire to rise from the ground, and Kanzekarru landed on it, splitting his spine, then Trevurra came down, swinging his hammer full force onto him, smashing him and the ground, forming a giant crater in the ground, ending the battle.

"Right, so anybody else think that's an easy call?" asked Denisu

Ok, so I think we are done here", Said Ashurri, "Anybody else wanna leave?"

So they all left the arena, leaving the mayor staring at them in awe, as they all dragged them selves back to the bar. When they got there, Sukotto kicked open the door and yelled, "OI, I wanna finish my food and me drinks, so no one bother me!"

Other people just stared at him, wondering what drugs he was on, then going back to their dinners.

"I can't believe no one even know what just happened over at the arena" Said Ariisha, surprised

Just then, Tanna and Kyandeisu came into the bar, looking for them. When they spotted them, they walked up to them and sat down.

"Ok man", said Tanna, "We wanted to say we are sorry dude, and that we never meant to be in this, but we were forced, and we hope you don't hold it against us, we wanna be friends"

"Don't worry man, we don't care, your cool to us" relied Sukotto to Tanna

Jurria looked at Kyandeisu and laughed, "Sorry for all the cuts and shit"

"It's ok, it was fun", was Kyandeisu's reply

So they went to rest for the night, and the next morning, when they all awoke and ate, they packed up and left, saying farewell and continuing their journey.

_Chapter Four_

_**Keep Moving**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Keep Moving**_

"Ok, so they beat Kanzekarru and his brethren, what do you think?"

"Well, I think they are getting really close to being ready, soon we can send out the big guns"

"Soon, and if they survive that, they will find us, is everything ready?"

"Just about, we have a lot of time, soon we shall send for the Mizukage, and then we'll be ready for them"

"Good, this is going to go perfectly, so what do we do for now?"

"Give them a break, they can recuperate, and they will have time to learn and all"

"Ok, lets hope they learn what we need them to know"

Far away, in a forest, Koorii was laughing at Diin and his failing attempts at starting a fire, to the point where Koorii finally just started it with his jutsu, causing Diin to throw a rock at him. Everyone was tired and sore from the events at Chanzi, but they were all sitting around the fire, talking and laughing. Kirru and Jurria were cooking some food for supper, and Koorii and Ashurri were baking things. Seera had Rig doubling as an oven, and Trevurra had lit two more fires, so more could be cooked. Denisu was playing his video game, and Ariisha was reading. Sukotto was trying to find a way to hook up music to Rig, and Diin was helping him, while Keiti was helping Ashurri with the brownies, when she look at her back, and saw a tattoo on her left shoulder.

"Hey Ashurri, what's your tattoo supposed to be of?" she asked

"Umm, nothing really", she replied hesitantly, "Just some design I liked"

"Looks kinda weird" Keiti laughed

Diin and Sukotto had finally got some music going, and were now trying to get at the food, but Trevurra was blocking them, saying they had to wait till it was all done.

"So Denisu, how come your eyes are like that?" asked Koorii

"It runs in my family, you've heard of the Uchiha and Hyuuga families right?"

"Uhh, somewhat"

"Well my dad was from the Uchiha family, and my mother was from the Hyuuga family, see, the Hyuuga's have this bloodline limit called the Byakugan, which makes the eyes pretty much able to see anything, and the Uchiha's have the Sharingan, which is the red colored part with a black design in the pupil, allowing them to copy other jutsu's, and also basically see everything, just not as well as the Byakugan. So when I was born, I got a mixture of both, making my eyes all red, with a different design for the pupil, and it is a better version of the two, which I named the Byakingan"

"So what your saying is I can't have them then?"

"Nope"

"Damn"

Diin was arguing with Jurria about what the next song they should play is, when Kirru just walked up and changed it to a song he wanted, solving the problem for both of them.

"So Sukotto, why do you wear your headband over your eye?" asked Keiti

"To cover the empty socket," he replied

"Oh, you're missing your eye?"

"Yup"

"How?"

"Brother took it"

"How?"

"When he murdered my mother, I tried to stop him from killing anyone else, and he stuck a kunai in my eye, and tore it out from the side, there's even a scar beside my eye socket, makes me laugh"

"Wow, and yet you just smile away about it"

"Meh, doesn't really bother me"

"Well now, since we're all sharing shit, everyone sit around the fire, and lets us talk" Seera said

"Umm, which fire?" asked Maiku

"This one" said Trevurra

So everyone sat down in a circle, and got comfortable, waiting for someone to ask them a question.

"Alright, so Denisu has shared some of his past, and Sukotto explained his eye, so who wants to go next?" asked Ashurri

"I will", said Jurria, "Ok, as you all saw, my parents are back, even though I thought they were dead, they had left me when I was young, leaving me to live with my aunt, who raised me until I was 13, when she died. I grew up with Ashurri, and we met Diin at the school, so when we heard about the Chuunin exam, we signed up, and you all know the rest"

"Well then, that's cool," said Sukotto

"How is that cool?" asked Seera

"Because now she's here with us, all of it led up to being with us, is that so bad?"

"Uh, no, actually"

"Ok, who is next?"

"Me", said Kirru, "I wanna say things too, cuz then, I won't have to say them later, hah ha"

"Then go man," said Diin

"Ok, well I used to live in Kirigakure with Sukotto, Maiku and Koorii, but people were after my parents, since they were assassins for the village, so we moved to Sunagakure, where they followed us, and destroyed my parents, and in return, I killed them, except that one guy, he got away I guess"

"Sounds fair, well we shall find him, and you can finish the job," said Ashurri

"Ya, he shall feel pain of sorts" laughed Denisu

"He's mine, that's all I say, you all stay out of it" Kirru replied

"So Maiku, why exactly do you wear that mask?" asked Keiti

"Cuz I'm bored" he replied sarcastically

"Smartass, no seriously, how come?"

"I'm ugly as shit, so I do everyone a favor and hide my face"

"Are you serious?"

"A lil"

"Sukotto, do you know why he wears it?" Asked Ashurri

"Yuppers man"

"Why does he?"

"Can't say, not my place"

"Damn you" laughed Diin

"So is there anybody else who wants to share something?" Koorii asked

Nobody answered, so Ariisha grabbed some marshmallows and started to roast some, causing Sukotto to steal the bag, and run to a different fire, grinning all the way, making Diin and a few of the other guys chase him down, so they could have some too.

"Those boys are so odd," said Jurria

"They're really carefree, most of them anyways" laughed Ashurri, as she watched Sukotto wrestle with Trevurra and Kirru for the bag, while Koorii was going through Sukotto's backpack, looking for more munchies.

"They seem so laid back, it's almost scary, I wish I could be like that" said Seera

"It's all a matter of how you look at life, how you see it, and those boys, honestly, just don't seem to care." Said Ariisha

Denisu looked up from his drawing in the sand, saw Diin get thrown by Trevurra, and laughed, getting up to join them, running full tilt towards Koorii, who was still rummaging through Sukotto's backpack, and sliding into his side, sending him flying away, with cookies in his hands. Diin had finally gotten the marshmallows from Sukotto, and was now running as fast as he could, scared shitless, as Kirru was chasing him down, through the trees.

"I'm glad we all met, in a way, this is the best thing that's ever happened to me" said Keiti, getting up and hugging all the girls, then laughing, as she saw Diin come flying outta the trees, eating marshmallows as he runs, with Kirru and Sukotto right behind him, fighting each other to get ahead. Over by the backpack, Denisu and Koorii were wrestling over the cookies, and Trevurra and Maiku had sat down and began to eat a pie that they snatched.

"This is gonna be a great time, when this is all done, I am not leaving you all, you're my family now, I love you all" said Ashurri

Unbeknownst to her and the rest of them, the adventure was just beginning, and there was way more trials ahead. But for now, they all sat there, happy as ever, oblivious to the world ahead of them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Part Five: Emotions Run High**_

By the time everyone had finally awoken, it was two in the afternoon, Kirru had finally gotten impatient and woke up Sukotto, poking him in the ribs till he got up and chased him around. Diin was slowly dragging his lazy ass off the ground, with the help of Keiti, dragging him around. Maiku was in the lake, attempting to bathe, trying to wash his face under his mask.

"Dude, why don't you just take the mask off?" asked Trevurra

"Quit asking me to take it off, jeez, if I ever want you people to see my face, I'll show ya!" Maiku snapped back at him

Trevurra walked away, looking at Koorii and asking; "Is he always bitchy in the mornings?"

"No, but everyone won't leave him alone about his mask, we learned a long time ago not to ask"

"Oh, shit", Trevurra said, turning back to Maiku and calling out, "Sorry man, I'll stop asking"

Maiku just nodded to him, dipping under the water. Seera was working on Rig while Denisu was keeping him distracted, talking to him and playing with it, drawing lines for Ex's and Oh's in the sand. Ariisha was sitting on the ground, talking to Ashurri and Jurria, laughing and joking around. After awhile, everybody stood up and began to pack, chatting the whole time. Trevurra was the first one done packing, and, picking up his hammer, he walked over to Ariisha to help her.

"So, how are you?" he asked

"I'm good, and you?"

"I'm good, I kinda have a random question for you though"

"Oh, and what's that?"

"I was wondering, if you would do me the honor, of going out with me, be my girlfriend, ya know"

Ariisha started to blush, and looking away she said, "Yes, I would love to"

Before they knew it, Sukotto had attacked Trevurra with a hug, saying how proud he was and all.

"Well shall we get moving then?" asked Seera

"Yes, for the love of god lets" replied Ashurri

So they began their long trek again, yammering and goofing off along the way, when they finally came across a small town called Bickoju.

"Ok, restaurant time, let's hope we don't have to do another tourney again," laughed Sukotto, as he headed for the building

When they all got inside, they were greeted with the sight of a really beautiful interior, unexpected in a little town such as this, and they were escorted to a table, where they ordered a lot of food, really exquisite food.

"Holy shit, was anyone else not expecting this?" asked Denisu

"No way dude, it's weird," laughed Diin

Kirru was talking to Jurria quietly, whispering to her, smiling, making her laugh, when Koorii poked him in the head.

"Hey, what the hell!" he yelled, as he kicked Koorii in the shin

Sukotto had finished his food, when he got up to go for a smoke outside, and saw a very extremely beautiful girl standing outside as well.

"Well ello there, how's it going?" he asked

"Pretty good and you?" she replied

"I'm damn awesome, whats your name?"

"Kootonii, what's yours?"

"Sukotto, my friends are all inside, eating and all cause they're slow like that"

Kootonii just laughed at that, and for the next two hours, they stood outside and talked, about basically anything and everything.

"So where you off to?" she asked

"We're trying to find these people who destroyed our villages" Sukotto replied

"Oh, wow, umm, would you mind if I came along, I'm just traveling around, and it gets really lonely"

"Ya, I don't mind, everyone else just can deal with it if anything"

Just then everybody came outside, ready to go, and Sukotto introduced Kootonii to everyone, Keiti instantly took a liking to her, and Diin and Sukotto were off talking away from the girls as they walked.

"Dude, where'd she come from?" asked Diin

"She was standing outside when I came out, so I just started talking to her"

"Nice, she seems cool dude"

"She is, the whole time I was out here we were talking about like everything"

Just then Keiti and Ashurri ran up behind them and kicked them in the butts.

"What you two talking about?" they asked, as Kootonii came running up as well

Keiti jumped on Diin's back, and Ashurri started to tickle her sides, causing her to clench her legs, and crush Diin's sides, making Sukotto and Kootonii laugh. Kirru was arguing with Koorii about some game they used to play, trying to remember the rules, Kirru was hell-bent on being right, and Koorii swore he was right, Jurria was just laughing as Seera and Denisu were having a manga session, just talking about random shows and all, and Trevurra and Ariisha were behind everyone talking and laughing.

They all finally stopped some six hours later, to set up camp.

Diin sat down, and passed out, so Kirru drew on his face.

"That'll teach him," he laughed at his own handiwork

Eventually, everyone had passed out, wherever they felt like even, and when the morning came around…no one moved, at least until after noonish, and Diin was the last to get up, with the help of Keiti and Koorii of course, and they packed all their stuff up, and began their long trek again, when Maiku brought up a very good point.

"So, where exactly are we going…does anyone know?"

"Ya know, to tell you the truth…no, I have no idea," laughed Jurria

Trevurra stopped, "Dude, we don't have to know, everyone keeps coming to us, eventually, we'll run into who we want"

Denisu laughed, "Ya, we just are followed by trouble, no escape man"

Ashurri started laughing, "Maybe this shall be easier than we expected"

Kirru was staying out of the conversation, just thinking to himself, about what he figured he needed to do, and was deciding how he was going to do it.

Diin sensed something in the trees, and immediately jumped into them, no one even noticed him go, soon he came back out with a shiny rock, which confused him, so he put it in his bag. Then some guy came out of the trees, with long shaggy black hair hanging in his face, and a massive arm gauntlet with a clawed hand on his left arm. He looked at everyone, laughed and said, "Ok, your all idiots, you, gimme my stone back".

Diin looked right at him, laughed and said, "No, finders keepers fucker"

Just then, Kootonii kicked him in the head, and took his backpack, at the same time as the stranger grabbed Keiti and Seera, stabbing them in the necks with syringes, making them pass out, then picking them up, and he and Kootonii disappeared.

"What the fuck was that!" Ashurri yelled angrily

"I thought she was good," screamed Koorii

Diin and Sukotto looked at each other, then took off into the trees, the others following close behind.

"This is fucking bullshit, who do they think they are, I'll fucking kill them" Screamed Diin, moving as fast as he could.

"We're right behind you man, they won't get away with this, and they'll regret it no matter what." Kirru yelled up to him

What they didn't realize is that their biggest test so far was waiting at the end of this chase…and someone may not come out of it alive.


End file.
